Pervertido
by EAUchiha
Summary: Un caluroso día de verano, allí estaba, refugiado debajo de un árbol, para evitar que los inclementes rayos solares surtieran su efecto sobre él. ¿Problema? Era quien lo acompañaba.


Hola mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva historia para ustedes. Es mi primera vez experimentando un poco con la comedia, espero que le haya atinado un poco. Pronto estaré haciendo más viñetas por el **#SSmonth2017**. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Este One shot es un regalo especial para mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, por aguantarte mis pendejadas y mis locas ideas. Gracias por tus consejos, he mejorado cada día gracias a ellos.

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Pervertido.**

Anteriormente, Sasuke no se consideraba a sí mismo como un tipo que se sentiría atraído por seres del sexo opuesto. Pero, a sus trece años, parecía que alguna fuerza misteriosa estuviera moviendo sus hilos para llevarlo a un camino de perdición y sin retorno alguno.

Supuso que eso era a lo que llamaban _pubertad_.

Maldita pubertad, estaba despertando sus bajos instintos. Y francamente, eran peor de lo que había imaginado.

Un caluroso día de verano, allí estaba, refugiado debajo de un árbol, para evitar que los inclementes rayos solares surtieran su efecto sobre él. ¿Problema? Era quien lo acompañaba.

Había accedido _–casi de inmediato, para su sorpresa y la de ella–_ a ir por unas paletas heladas para refrescarse un poco. Su linda compañera, porque sí, ahora la consideraba linda; se lo había pedido después de su entrenamiento. ¿Por qué no pudo negarse? Sencillo, no pudo negarse a sus brillantes ojos y al rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, esa debilidad lo había llevado a la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Sakura estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, degustando la paleta, mientras él la observaba recostado en un árbol frente al de ella.

Ella metía la paleta en su boca hasta donde le cupiera, chupándola toda antes de sacarla de su boca y luego repetía el proceso. Pasaba su lengua desde la punta, hasta el final. Si ella fuera consciente de lo que eso estaba ocasionando en su huraño compañero, sus mejillas estarían rojas de vergüenza.

Sasuke no podía dejar de imaginar lo que pasaría si ella le hiciera eso a él, en lugar de a la paleta. Su _amigo_ amenazaba con dejarlo en evidencia, así que se obligó a desviar la mirada, pero bien dicen que la mirada es necia. Sin poder evitarlo, se encontraba observando fijamente los movimientos de la pelirrosa. De nuevo sintió que pronto sus pantalones comenzarán a apretarle demasiado.

– _Venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza..._ – se repitió en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, buscando calmar sus alborotadas hormonas.

Sin resultado alguno.

No era la primera vez que su amigo le hacía eso, prácticamente todas las mañanas despertaba tan duro como una roca. Era vergonzoso para alguien como él, un maldito Uchiha, tener que enfrentarse a esas indecorosas situaciones. Los sueños húmedos, con ella y él como protagonistas. Esa molestia causaba más efecto en él de lo que ella creía. Siempre debía recurrir a sus manos para bajar el resultado de esos sueños. Le enfurecía ser tan malditamente débil ante sus estúpidas hormonas.

Cogerse a su compañera de equipo no le ayudaría a ser más poderoso y a matar a su hermano mayor. Pero si ayudaría a calmar la frustración que sentía por no poder hacerle lo mismo que le hacía en sus sueños.

Sakura sintió la intensa mirada del azabache sobre ella. Él tenía su oscura mirada fijamente puesta sobre ella, específicamente en su paleta. Se sintió como una egoísta, ella disfrutaba de su exquisito sabor y no se había molestado en preguntarle si quería un poco.

– Sasuke-kun– escuchó como ella lo llamaba indecisa. Mierda, se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos– ¿Quieres?– ofreció mostrándole a la culpable de su _"Problemilla"._

Sasuke caminó hacia ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos. Se inclinó para quedar frente a frente con la pelirrosa, tomó la mano que sostenía la paleta, evitando que ella la apartará por completo de su boca y le dio un mordisco. Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron como focos, su boca y la de Sasuke estaban separadas solamente por la paleta.

– Deberías hacerte responsable de lo que causas con tus acciones– le advirtió alejándose lentamente. El brillo perverso en sus ojos, causó un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre de Sakura.

Sasuke le arrebató la paleta y comenzó a andar en otra dirección.

– _**¡Sasuke-kun!–**_ chilló indignada, corriendo para alcanzarlo– ¿por qué hiciste eso?– demandó saber.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, si no le quitaba esa cosa cuanto antes. Ella se aterraría de su comportamiento, probablemente se alejaría de él por ser un sucio pervertido.

 **...**

Tuvo una especie de deja vu. La misma escena de Sakura con la paleta, se estaba desarrollando frente a él de nuevo. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Él estaba sentado a su lado, observándola de reojo. Sakura ya no era una simple compañera de equipo, era su prometida.

Ambos estaban en su viaje sin rumbo, pero el calor era implacable ese día, así que ella lo arrastró a esa tienda a las afueras de la aldea por la que estaban de paso. Él también tenía una mitad de la paleta, pero había quedado en el olvido, sufriendo el cruel efecto del calor sobre ella.

Sasuke sintió como su hombría reaccionaba ante sus pervertidos pensamientos, pero eso le importaba muy poco. Su capa de viaje, lo cubriría sin problemas.

– _¿Acaso intentas provocarme?–_ le preguntó con voz ronca al oído. Sakura sonrió, entendía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

– Pervertido– acusó falsamente ofendida.

– No me has respondido, _Sa-ku-ra_ – ella amaba cuando él separaba su nombre en un sensual siseo.

– ¿Y qué si lo hago?– ronroneó volviendo a meter la paleta en su boca. Con su otra mano, tanteó la pierna de su amado por encima de la capa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba el Uchiha.

– Resuélvelo, eres la culpable– ordenó entre dientes.

Sakura gimió sin evitarlo, le encantaba que Sasuke fuera tan demandante y estuviera necesitado de ella. Él era un pervertido sin remedio y ella lo amaba así.

 _Fin_.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
